Molecular Acceleration
Molecular Acceleration is the ability to make molecules reverberate at a speed which causes them to become disordered, this causes an object to rapidly heat up. As a result of this heat, the power can cause objects to liquefy or burn. Usage Using this power the possessor can':' *Speed up molecules to make things liquefy. *Speed up molecules to create fire. *Speed up molecules to heat up objects. Overview This power is a more controlled form of Molecular Combustion. With it, the user can speed up molecules to achieve a multitude of different effects. It is channeled through the hands. Liquefication Users can liquify an object by speeding up the molecules within the object, causing it to melt. So far, this is considered the most potent effect of the power. The first time Piper used this power, she was able to melt the road beneath the The Source who had recently returned in the form of a Golem and whom she had intended to blow up, slowing him down. Create Fire Users can create fire by speeding up the molecules within an objects, causing the object to burst into flames. The explosive effects of Molecular Combustion can sometimes create and cause a lasting fire. Piper has used this ability to create fire on a number of occasions; the first time was when focused her power onto a rope, burning through the middle and causing it to split. Tamora used it twice to create rings of fire. Create Heat Users can increase the temperature of an object by speeding up the molecules in the object, causing it to boil or superheat to scalding temperatures, without it bursting into flames. Using the power to create heat grants the user access to Thermokinesis, which is the ability to create, control and manipulate heat. However, the user access is limited to creating heat in objects. Piper has developed such a degree of control over her molecular speeding ability that she can heat up objects without causing it to melt, burn or explode. Piper was seen using this ability when cooking, using the power to heat up a pot of liquid and making it bubble just by holding her hand over the pot. Limitations The power has a few known limitations: *The user must be able to move/point his/her hands in the target's direction. *The possessor must see the object he/she want's to liquefy, set on fire or heat up. *This power is solely channeled through the hands. *Inexperienced users may cause uncontrolled fires. When baby Tamaro first came into her powers she used them to create a fire in her room, which unfortunately spread and burn down her parents house. Notes * So far, whenever Piper has used this power, her hands and/or the targetted object glow. * So far, Piper uses this power in three covers of the comics. * It's currently unknown when objects liquefied by this power return to a solid state. * Piper gained this power in 2008, it's a greater control of Piper's Molecular Combustion power. * Due to some materials burning long before they would melt, it is unknown whether Piper can decide the exact effect that her power has. It most likely depends on what she is targeting. * Molecular Acceleration seems to be the opposite of Molecular Deceleration. Where as Deceleration is the less potent version of Molecular Immobilization, Acceleration is the less potent version of Molecular Combustion. * Piper can produce heat and fire with this ability, making her the only Charmed One that can create a kind of elemental effect. List of Users *Piper Halliwell *Tamora Mitchell See Also * Pyrokinesis * Thermokinesis * Molecular Combustion * Molecular Manipulation * Molecular Acceleration/Gallery Category:Powers